


You're Keira?!

by AOS100



Series: Supercorp one-shots with no plot [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Batman is super OOC probably, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jess fangirling, Kara is like famous, No Plot/Plotless, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOS100/pseuds/AOS100
Summary: Kara chuckled, “Ms. Grant always wanted to meet up with him at those fancy restaurants in Gotham that he has easy access to, so after several times of me calling him for her, he just gave me his personal phone number to save me the trouble,” she said it as if it was no big deal.Finally, Jess connected the dots, “Oh my god! You’re Kiera!?”orJess fangirling over Kara because Kara is like famous in the assistant world I'm sorry this has like zero plot
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp one-shots with no plot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076300
Comments: 36
Kudos: 520





	You're Keira?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first Supercorp work, and I know it isn't really that much supercorp, and Batman is hella OOC, but I just decided to post this and make it a part of the miniseries where its supercorp with zero plot. I don't own any of the characters and I have no beta : )

Kara entered the L-Corp lobby with a smile, the security detail already greeting her on the way to the elevator.

“Hey Brandon, how’s the family?”

“Doing great, thanks for asking Ms.Danvers,” she always managed to put a smile on the staff whenever she arrived for her lunch dates with Lena.

“I’ll have to meet Chloe someday, she sounds wonderful.”

“I’ll bring her around one of these days and make sure to introduce you. Have a nice lunch.”

“You too Brandon!” Kara left cheerily with her Sunny-D smile plastered on her face.

As she stepped into the elevator, Kara kept her smile up, still thinking about how she and Lena had finally confessed their feelings for each other 3 months prior, and they had finally revealed their relationship to their friends and family a week ago. 

_ “Are you sure you want to do this babe? I- I’m not ashamed of you, or anything like that- I would never- I love you and want to show everyone we’re together- but not in like a toxic way- I just-” _

_ “Breathe, darling. I know what you mean, but I’m ready to do this. I want your family and friends to know, and you’ve assured me several times that you won’t leave me if they react negatively.” Lena had worried about their friend’s reactions to a super and a Luthor together, specifically Alex. She didn’t want to make Kara choose between her family and her. _

_ With game night nearing, the couple had decided to announce their relationship status there. Once everyone had settled in, Kara made herself comfortable next to Lena, intertwined their fingers, and proudly said, “Lena and I are dating, guys.” _

_ The silence that followed was deafening, both Kara and Lena getting more and more anxious by the second. The tension was broken by a smiling Alex, “How long?” _

_ “3 months…” Kara responded. _

_ Alex got up and moved to hug the newly announced couple, “I’m happy for the both of you, really. Take care of each other.”  _

Game night had continued its normal course after that, Lena crying tears of joy later that night when she stayed with Kara and fell asleep in her arms.

Breaking out of her trance, the elevator doors opened and Kara stepped out to see Jess at her desk as usual. 

“Hi, Jess! Is Lena busy right now?”

“I’m afraid so Ms. Danvers. You might have to wait a bit, she’s currently trying to contact Bruce Wayne and he’s very difficult to reach.” Jess wished she had a more direct line to the man, he was never available and his indirect contacts refused to ever let neither her nor Ms. Luthor speak with him.

“Just call me Kara, Jess, you know this,” Jess refused to call Kara by her first name, same as she did with Lena. 

“And I have Mr. Wayne’s direct phone number, would you like it?” It was as if Kara had read her mind. 

“Yes! That would be amaz- wait how do you have  _ Bruce Wayne’s  _ direct line?”

“I’m-” At that moment, Lena chose to storm out of her office, the doors swinging open while she let out a frustrated huff. 

Kara watched as her girlfriend paced for a moment before taking a deep breath and making her way to Jess.

“The bastard hung up on me. Can you believe that? He has the audacity to do it after he says, ‘forgive me ma’am, but Mr. Wayne is not available at the moment.’ Five other people have said the same crap after  **eight weeks.**

Jess had an exasperated expression identical to her boss’, she had received the same answer for two weeks before letting Ms.Luthor take the reins.

Then, Kara with her lack of self-control snickered at the women in front of her.

“Kara? Why are you laughing? I’m sorry I made you wait for our lunch together but I can’t seem to manage to contact Mr. Wayne and I  _ need  _ to speak with him about the upcoming-” 

“First of all, babe, calm down. You’re rambling and that’s my thing. Second of all, I can get you in contact with Mr. Wayne. I have his direct line.”

Lena stood agape at her girlfriend for a moment, “How?”

Kara chuckled, “Ms. Grant always wanted to meet up with him at those fancy restaurants in Gotham that he has easy access to, so after several times of me calling him for her, he just gave me his personal phone number to save me the trouble,” she said it as if it was no big deal.

Finally, Jess connected the dots, “Oh my god! You’re Kiera!?”

“Kiera?” Lena asked

“Yeah, Ms.Grant gets everyone’s name wrong. It’s her thing and when calling people for her I just went by Kiera to lessen the confusion when Ms.Grant mentioned that her assistant was going to contact them.”

“Holy shit!” Jess was basically fangirling at this point, “Do you know how famous you are in the assistant world? You survived  _ 3 years  _ with  _ Cat Grant _ . You got a  _ promotion _ at the end of your services! She  _ hugged you _ when she left! She even called you by your  _ real name _ ! THAT is assistant goals right there, miss.

“She’s a very good mentor is all I have to say. It’s not that hard once you get used to the weekly threats of getting fired and the specific Latte orders.” Kara recounted with a smile.

Jess looked about ready to faint, “Can I have your autograph?”

“I- uh, sure I guess,” Kara looked over to Lena, a bit out of her depth while Lena only smirked and watched the entire encounter.

Jess shuffled through papers and looked for her phone at her desk. She came back to Kara’s side with a piece of paper and pen which Kara took and signed with. She took a picture with Jess for her ‘Assistants Club’ as she put it so she could brag about meeting the famous ‘Kiera’ over the week.

Once Jess had gotten over her excitement, Lena continued the conversation with her girlfriend, “So, about Mr. Wayne’s number…”

“Oh yeah,” she wrote it down on a sticky note on Jess’ desk, “I can call him right now if you want and tell him to answer you, or if you want to call later you can just tell him Kiera gave you the number and that you’re friends with me.

“Could you call him right now? I know we’re missing lunch but if I can finish this call I’ll cancel the next meeting for you and we can eat then.”

“Sure!”

Jess and Lena both watched in awe as Kara dialed Mr. Wayne’s number by memory and was immediately answered.

“Kara?” asked the man over the line.

“Hi, Mr. Wayne! I know I haven’t called as often since Ms.Grant left CatCo, but I hope we’re still friends.”

“Of course, is there anything you need, or just a friendly call?” 

Jess and Lena were both impressed by the fact that shy, reporter Kara was friends with  _ Batman _ .

“I was actually hoping if I could give your number to another assistant if you don’t mind. My girlfriend had been trying to reach you all week, but we both know how that goes.”

Mr. Wayne let out a chuckle, “Sure, it’s no problem. Is it Lena Luthor? And her assistant?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright, well I’ll answer the next call I get from either of them on this number. And nice catch Kara. Congrats on both your promotion and your girlfriend. I hope to hear from you soon.”

“Thank you, Mr.Wayne! Have a nice day!”

“Same to you, Kara.”

The call ended and Kara looked up to see Lena’s and Jess’s mouths agape. Lena found her composure a bit quicker than Jess, but Kara still saw it.

“There ya go! Can we go to lunch now? I’m starving.”

“When are you not. Thank you so much darling, you’re a lifesaver. Jess, would you please cancel my appointments for the next hour.”

“O-of course, Ms. Luthor.” Jess made her way back to her desk, stunned by the easy conversation Kara had with Mr. Wayne.

“Thank you, Jess. Now come along darling. I have a  _ lot  _ of food to reward you with for that little stunt you pulled there.”

Kara was beaming the entire hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and if not I wish you the best in finding something good to read. Constructive criticism is very much welcome!


End file.
